memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star Trek Beyond
Star Trek Beyond ist die Fortsetzung von . Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Die Crew der Enterprise befindet sich bereits seit fast drei Jahren in den Tiefen des Alls und trifft inmitten ihrer 5-Jahres-Mission auf die Kapitänin eines anderen Raumschiffs, die um Hilfe für ihre angeblich verunglückte Mannschaft bittet. Die Rettungsmission wird zur Falle, die Enterprise von einem bis dato unbekannten Feind angegriffen und in mehrere Teile zertrennt. Die Untertassensektion stürzt über einem fremden Planeten ab, während die Crew per Rettungskapseln flüchten kann und dabei voneinander getrennt wird. Der größte Teil gerät in Gefangenschaft, während Captain Kirk und einige andere Offiziere von nun an auf sich allein gestellt sind. Kirk zieht mit seinem Team in den Kampf gegen Krall - einen mysteriösen und übermächtigen Feind, der sich als ehemaliger Sternenflottenkapitän der USS Franklin herausstellt. Unterstützt werden sie von Jaylah, deren Leute von Krall und seinen Gefolgsmännern abgeschlachtet wurden, die seitdem versteckt lebt und anfänglich misstrauisch gegenüber Kirk ist. Langfassung Dialogzitate |de= }} Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines Bezüge zu anderen Episoden und Filmen (Kontinuität) Der Film enthält Anspielungen auf verschiedene TOS-Episoden: Der Tempel des Apoll und Tuvix. Er ignoriert jedoch bewusst Vorkommnisse aus Into Darkness. Bezüge zur Realität Simon Pegg gefällt die Interpretation, dass Krall und seine Ideologie als eine Allegorie auf kontemporäre separatistische Tendenzen, wie sie sich im Brexit oder dem amerikatischen Präsidenschaftswahlkampf 2016 äußern, zu verstehen ist. Abweichungen vom Drehbuch / Geschnittene Szenen Laut John Cho wurde auch eine Szene gedreht, in welcher Sulu seinen Lebenspartner küsst. Diese Szene war in der Kinofassung jedoch nicht mehr enthalten. [https://www.yahoo.com/movies/john-cho-says-sulus-gay-kiss-edited-out-of-star-145347863.html Yahoo: John Cho Says Sulu’s Gay Kiss Edited Out of ‘Star Trek Beyond’] Eine weitere Szene sollte Keenser bei der Ankunft auf Yorktown mit einer Erkältung zeigen.[https://player.fm/series/the-tj-show/episode-13-montgomery-scotty-himself-simon-pegg Engage Podcast: Episode 13: Montgomery Scott(y) himself, Simon Pegg!] Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines gab Viacom im November 2013 bekannt, dass man bei Paramount Pictures eine Fortsetzung des 12. ''Star-Trek''-Films in Entwicklung habe. Artikel: Viacom CEO: Paramount Did Well Amid 'Unusually Crowded Tentpole Summer auch hollywoodreporter.com}} Sets und Drehorte Die Szenen auf der Yorktown-Sternenbasis wurden in Dubai gedreht. Die CGI-Modelle der Gebäude in Yorktown, sind der Architektur von Dubai nachempfunden. [http://trekmovie.com/2016/05/27/simon-pegg-explains-giant-starbase-in-star-trek-beyond/ Trekcore.com Simon Pegg Explains Giant Starbase in Star Trek Beyond] Requisiten Spezialeffekte Maske & Kostüme Darsteller und Charaktere Produktionschronologie ;Dezember 2013 :Neben Roberto Orci wurden die bisher weniger bekannten Autoren J.D. Payne und Patrick McKay für das Drehbuch verpflichtet. Alex Kurtzman wird aus terminlichen Gründen nicht beim Drehbuchschreiben involviert sein. Veröffentlichungstermin soll 2016 sein, dem Jahr des 50-jährigem Jubiläum des Franchises. Artikel: "Star Trek 3": Drehbuchautoren gefunden, Starttermin zum 50-Jahres-Jubiläum 2016 wahrscheinlich auf filmstarts.de ;April 2014 :Variety berichtet, dass Roberto Orci und Alex Kurtzman ihre Autorenpartnerschaft aufgeben wollen um künftig ihre Regiekarrieren voranzutreiben. Hierbei würde Orci für sein Debut gerne die Regie der Star Trek Into Darkness-Fortsetzung übernehmen. Bad Robot unterstützt ihn dabei, während Paramount Pictures noch zögert. Artikel: Alex Kurtzman & Roberto Orci Splitting Up on Bigscreen (EXCLUSIVE) auf variety.com ;Mai 2014 :Wie Variety heute berichtet, hat sich Paramount nun entschieden Roberto Orci mit Star Trek XIII sein Regiedebut geben zu lassen. Artikel: Roberto Orci to Direct ‘Star Trek 3’ (EXCLUSIVE) auf variety.com ;August 2014 :trekmovie.com berichtet, dass Roberto Orci, J.D. Payne und Patrick MacKay die erste Version ihres Drehbuchs zur Fortsetzung von Star Trek Into Darkness fertig gestellt haben. Man warte nun auf die Reaktion des Studios auf das Skript. Artikel: Confirmed: First Draft Of Star Trek 2016 Script Complete auf TrekMovie.com ;September 2014 :Laut trekmovie.com wird der Drehstart im Februar 2015 sein. Außerdem ist mit Teilen der Pre-Production schon begonnen worden. Artikel: Exclusive: Roberto Orci To Start Shooting Next Star Trek Movie Feb 2015 – Targeting Summer 2016 Release auf TrekMovie.com ;Dezember 2014 :Wie Deadline und Firstshowing berichten, ist Roberto Orci vom Posten des Regisseurs zurückgetreten und wird auch nicht mehr am Drehbuch mitarbeiten. Er wird jedoch weiterhin als Produzent an der Fortsetzung beteiligt sein. Artikel: Roberto Orci Beaming Off ‘Star Trek’ As Director auf deadline.com, Artikel: REPORT: Orci out as “Trek 3” director auf TrekMovie.com, Artikel: Roberto Orci Not Writing 'Star Trek 3,' Defends Alternate Timeline auf firstshowing.net :Wie mehrere Internetseiten berichten, wird nun Justin Lin die Regie übernehmen. Eintrag: Star Trek: Beyond auf imdb.com, Artikel: ‘Fast and Furious 6′ Director Justin Lin To Direct Star Trek 3 auf TrekMovie.com, Artikel: Star Trek 3’s New Director Will Be ‘Fast & Furious 6’ Helmer Justin Lin auf deadline.com :Der Starttermin für die USA wurde von Paramount Pictures auf den 08. Juli 2016 festgelegt. Artikel: ‘Star Trek 3’ Sets July 8, 2016, Release Date auf variety.com :Am 26. Dezember wurde zudem bekannt, dass Roberto Orci auch nicht mehr am Drehbuch beteiligt ist und nur noch als Produzent fungiert. Artikel: Roberto Orci Will No Longer Write Star Trek 3 auf comingsoon.net ;Januar 2015 :Nach mehreren personellen Neubesetzungen in der Produktion wurden von Paramount nun auch überraschend neue Drehbuchautoren bekannt gegeben. Scotty-Darsteller Simon Pegg und Doug Jung werden diese Aufgabe von J.D. Payne und Patrick McKay übernehmen. Artikel: Simon Pegg Co-Writing ‘Star Trek 3’ With Doug Jung auf deadline.com ;April 2015 :In einem Interview bestätigt Simon Pegg, dass Idris Elba die Rolle des Bösewichtes im Film inne haben wird. Zugleich wurde bekannt, dass der Titel des Films Star Trek Beyond lauten könnte, da ein entsprechender Titel bei der Motion Picture Association of America registriert wurde. Artikel: BREAKING: Star Trek XIII to be titled ‘Star Trek Beyond’ auf TrekMovie.com ;Juni 2015 :Die Dreharbeiten haben begonnen, wobei Justin Lin über Twitter ein Bild von einer Requisite mit dem Sternenflottenzeichen drauf veröffentlicht hat. Daneben verdichten sich die Hinweise auf den möglichen Titel "Star Trek Beyond". Neben diesen Informationen sickerte außerdem durch, dass sich die Hauptdarsteller auch für einen möglichen vierten Film bereits verpflichtet haben. Artikel: Star Trek 3 - Neuer Filmtitel und erstes Setbild auf gamona.de ;Juli 2015 :Joe Taslim ist zum Cast des Films dazu gestoßen. Er hat zuvor bereits mit Regisseur Justin Lin bei Fast & Furious 6 zusammengearbeitet, welcher Star Trek Beyond als Titel der Fortsetzung inzwischen bestätigte. Artikel: "The Raid"-Darsteller Joe Taslim stößt zum Cast von "Star Trek 3" auf filmstarts.de, Artikel: Star Trek Beyond Title Confirmed, First Set Photo Teased auf comingsoon.net ;Oktober 2015 :Simon Pegg gab am 15. Oktober bekannt, dass die Dreharbeiten zu Star Trek Beyond nun abgeschlossen sind. Eintrag: That's a wrap on Star Trek Beyond! Writers, Doug Jung and Simon Pegg consider life after Trek auf twitter.com ;Dezember 2015 :Paramount Pictures hat einen ersten Teaser-Trailer zu Star Trek Beyond veröffentlicht. Video: STAR TREK Beyond Teaser auf StarTrek.de ;Januar 2016 :William Shatner hat in einem Interview die Gerüchte über einen Cameo-Auftritt dementiert. Allerdings ist bekannt, dass es Gespräche zu so einem gab. Artikel: Star Trek Beyond - William Shatner dementiert Cameo-Auftritt auf gamona.de ;Mai 2016 :Es wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Paramount im Zuge eines Fanfestivals am 20. Mai den zweiten Film-Trailer veröffentlichen will. (Quelle unbekannt) ;21. Mai 2016 :Der zweite deutsche Trailer wurde veröffentlicht. Video: Star Trek Beyond Trailer 2 auf Youtube ;29. Juni 2016 :Der dritte deutsche Trailer wurde veröffentlicht. Video: Star Trek Beyond Trailer 3 auf Youtube Trivia Im Logbuch-Eintrag zu beginn des Films erwähnt Kirk, dass dies der 966 Tag der Fünf-Jahres-Mission sei. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf das Datum der Erstaustrahlung des Pilotfilms , den . Apokryphes Nachwirkung Meinungen von Cast & Crew Rezensionen in Medien Die Rezipienten von RedLetterMedia fanden den Film, wieder Erwarten, großartig und den besten der drei bis dato erschienenen Reboot-Filme. Er sei, was einem richtigen Star-Trek-Film am nächsten käme, seitem Data explodierte. Sie attestieren dem Film großarte Action, beindruckende Szenen und Humor und Spaß. Im Gegensatz zu Into Darkness seien die Referenzen zu anderen Star-Trek-Produktionen subtil und liebevoll. Selbst Film-Elemente wie Bösewicht will Rachte, Weltuntergangsmaschine und unpassende Musik funktionieren im Film.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_7Pz85XJ7Q Half in the Bag Episode 113: Star Trek Beyond] bei Youtube Auszeichnungen / Nominierungen Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung Soundtrackveröffentlichung Der gleichnamige Soundtrack wurde schon vor der Primäre am veröffentlicht. Diese Veröffentlichung enthält weder das im Abspann des Films vorgeführte Sledgehammer, noch das im-Film auftauchende Sabotage und Fight the Power. Roman-, Comic- & Hörspielfassung Sonstiges Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten Produktionsfehler Synchronisationsfehler In der deutschen Fassung erklärt Chekov fälschlicherweise, Scotch Whisky wurde von zwei alten Damen aus Leningrad erfunden, obwohl es im Original nur eine ist. Während McCoy im original Sabotage als klassische Musik bezeichnet, kommentiert er den Song in der deutschen Fassung nur als eingestaubt. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Quellenangaben Externe Links * StarTrekMovie.com - Offizielle Webseite * * en:Star Trek Beyond fr:Star Trek (film 2016) sr:Звјездане стазе XIII Kategorie:Film (Meta-Trek)